


Tentative

by blackholesandeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency, I dont really know, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesandeyes/pseuds/blackholesandeyes
Summary: Genji is selfish after all.





	Tentative

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that I have limited knowledge on this fandom and that this is my first time ever writing a fic and posting them. Enjoy.
> 
> (I'm just a general trash for gency.)

"It wasn't painfully obvious to you?"

"Um," she answered, "Was it supposed to be?"

He sighed, "For a genius doctor, you are unbearably dense on a matter of social interaction." 

Angela opened her mouth, ready to protest, when she realised that yes, Genji probably had a point. She pursed her lip in defeat.

"Nobody's perfect after all," he muttered, shoulders slumped

Angela couldn't even begin to decipher Genji's sudden change of mood and even though she wanted to ask, her being Angela, she kept her mouth shut. 

After working on Genji's arms, which was thankfully was in a state of somewhat decent with a little problem with his nerve wiring, Angela finished patching him up only an hour later. As she puts her strewn equipments back on its place, she declared, "Done!" 

Genji moved his robotic arm around, trying to get a feel of it while Angela eyed him warily, wondering if she did her job right when Genji smiled, a satisfied look on his face. Angela let out a breath, relieved.

"Feels as good as new." Genji saluted her and patted her back with his artificial hand. Its touch cold to her skin, sending a shiver down her spine, Angela tried to pointedly ignore it. 

"I'm glad." 

"Thank you." Genji, being polite and grateful, briskly bowed to her. Angela messily returned the gesture, half-flustered.

They stood there for a moment. Genji somehow unwilling to go, he felt like the past hour went by too fast. Things like that happen when he's in Angela's presence. He can never get enough of her. It was starting to become a problem.

"You can stay here for a bit. I have an hour to kill before my shift is finally over. You can tell me about your mission. Tell me a story, anything." Said Angela. Genji's expression must have changed because when Angela looked up at him, she stammered out, "T-That's if you want to, of course." 

Well, Genji thought, he didn't even have to say anything. Angela offered it herself on a golden platter. Genji can't tell if she was merely being kind and all friendly with him or if there was an ulterior motive to her offer. (He fervently hoped it was not the former. Somehow the word 'friend' makes his heart aches in the most painful way.)

If Genji had been selfless he would've declined her, muster up some excuses and get himself out of this room, fast. Let his unspoken feelings ate him up inside out and stay the hell away from Angela. He inwardly listed the reasons why he should walk away: One, bad things always happen to people that he care about; Two, Angela was too good for him, too good; Three- 

"Genji?" Angela's voice pulled him out of reverie and if Genji was supposed to walk away, it was too late. Angela's eyes were hopeful, waiting. He could never say no to that.

And so he didn't and he hoped he wasn't making a grave mistake.

"Okay." he replied, "I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This probably have a lot of grammar mistake. English's not my first language though that's not supposed to be an excuse. 
> 
> I just had this strong urge to post something. This was the best that I came up with. Well.


End file.
